Extra Lessons
by LovelyBlood
Summary: Ciel has grown bored of his usual lessons so Sebastian decides to try something new. Lemon! This may or may not be koala-tea writing. :


**Disclaimer: **I do not own! O:

**A/N: **Holy lawdy! Dx I have finally figured out how to edit stories. C: Please enjoy this hopefully not-so-crappy fic! :D

* * *

"Young master, Please follow along in your book." Sebastian said with a hint of anger in his voice. The young earl Phantomhive sat at his big wooden desk doodling on a notebook not paying attention to his lessons whatsoever. He looked up with a half-bored-half-angry expression on his face and set his pencil down. "No. I don't feel like reading today, Sebastian."

Sebastian shut his book and set it down stepping towards his master. "You must read if you ever wish to learn. Now pay attention." He said.

Ciel now wore a scowl upon his face. "No! I am the master and I say we move onto a more interesting subject. Your current teaching methods are **boring** and they need to be changed right away."

Sebastian flashed a mischievous smirk. "_More interesting_ you say?" he mumbled with an impish idea forming in his head. Ciel nodded and Sebastian's smirk twisted even further.

"Yes, my Lord." said the butler with his contract hand where is heart should be.

In a sudden flash, Ciel was laying on the ground, his butler hovering above him. A slight blush appeared across the young boy's pale and flawless face. "Sebastian! I-I order you to- !"

Sebastian had placed a single finger over Ciel's lips, halting his command. "Young Master, I am only following your request from earlier to _Move onto a more interesting subject_."

Ciel thought over his careless words in seconds and (partly) regretted saying them without clarifying what he meant to somebody as tricky as Sebastian. "You know this wasn't what I was talking about," Ciel nervously yelled out. "This isn't even a lesson!"

Sebastian smirked again and then leaned in closer to the boy's ear. "Ah, but you are mistaken, my Lord. I am about to teach you something called sexual education." Ciel's face burned and his blush darkened at those last words.

The heating of the boy's face pleased the demon so he licked his ear. Ciel jumped at the sudden wetness on his skin. Sebastian chuckled and placed his smiling lips on Ciel's. Ciel was frozen not only with shock, but with another strange feeling he didn't understand. After a moment of letting the stunned boy settle, Sebastian pressed his tongue against Ciel's lips as if asking for entry. Ciel gasped in surprise to the wet feeling once again on his soft skin, allowing his butler inside. Ciel's little pink tongue greeted Sebastian's and shyly played with it. Sebastian pulled away after he had had enough.

"Now, Young Master, that is what you would call getting in the mood." Sebastian smiled as if nothing unusual had just happened. Coming back to his senses Ciel struggled to free himself from under the larger man on top of him.

"I don't like this lesson, Sebastian! Now let me go this instant!" Sebastian started to kiss Ciel's neck completely ignoring his orders.

"I am afraid that I am inclined to acquiesce to your request, Young Master." The demon butler whispered into his master's neck with a smile. With half shut and glazed over eyes Ciel managed to speak. "And why is that?" He said almost silently.

"I am in the middle of an important lesson. Though I do require your consent and cooperation to finish," The young master was unaware that he was slowly submitting himself to the demon sweetly kissing his neck. "Will you allow me to go on?" Sebastian asked with a smirk noticing that Ciel had stopped struggling and had lightly closed his eyes.

"I-if I... must. But strictly for educational purposes!"

Sebastian was very well pleased with the answer he received and even chuckled quietly at it. He continued to kiss the boy's neck and slowly started to untie the ribbon around his collar. Ciel Hadn't noticed Sebastian pulling his shirt off so the cold yet comforting touch to his small chest startled him and his eyes shot open.

"Is something the matter?" Sebastian asked with a theatrical worried look on his face. Ciel blushed and rapidly shook his head. That quick but precious scene reminded the demon butler of a kitten trying to dry itself off and he gave a genuinely sweet smile.

Sebastian then began to promptly take his own coat and shirt off and carelessly toss them to the side. The body of the snow white man was nicely chiseled and he looked like he belonged in a museum along with the other perfect marble statues...  
Ciel started to feel that strange, unfamiliar feeling again as he went into a daze staring at the man above him.

"Now we are going to get to the point of this lesson, Young Master." Sebastian chuckled. Ciel was still mesmerized by the beautiful body in front of him. He snapped out of it only when he felt his gorgeous butler gently tugging at his pants button.

The startled Ciel rapidly put his hands on Sebastian's and tried to pull them away. "S-Sebastian! What are you...?"

The Phantomhive's servant put on an almost vicious grin. "Young Master, did you honestly think I was undressing you for nothing? Like I said, _we are now getting to the point_." Ciel was a bit frightened now. He was still a virgin and now he was going to lose it to his servant let alone a man!

"That... we can't even... there's no way!"

"Ah, but there is and I will show you how. I promise I'll be gentle." Sebastian's voice came out low and suave.

Ciel was momentarily still allowing Sebastian to carefully slide the boy's shorts off. The demon silently chuckled at how feminine his prey looked laying nude on the rug. Ciel tried to cover himself out of embarrassment but Sebastian just pulled his hands away.

"Please do not hide yourself; It would be a shame to hide that beautiful body of yours." Sebastian charmingly whispered into Ciel's ear.

He then adjusted himself so that he was sitting in between his master's legs. The little earl was uncomfortable but couldn't find the will to pull away for some reason. He kept telling himself that he didn't want this over and over. Sebastian was not fooled, though. He knew very well that his master wanted this just as much as he did. Maybe even more...

As the handsome butler unzipped his pants and Ciel let out a quiet yelp. He knew what Sebastian was about to do to him. The young victim's face was a dark blush now as Sebastian started to move closer to his destination.

"Wait!" Ciel pleaded but he was too slow.

Sebastian plunged himself inside causing Ciel to scream so loud through his teeth he couldn't believe that he was capable of making such a noise. Tears formed in the boy's eyes from the sudden pain.

"Forgive me, my Lord. Shall I move now?" Sebastian asked actually feeling a bit guilty.

Ciel clamped his eyes shut and his face burned red. He nodded forgetting that he didn't want to go any further. Sebastian started to move slowly.

"_This feeling_...," Ciel thought to himself, "_It's the same one from before. I don't like this! But why...? Why does it feel so...good?_"

Ciel's eyes opened slightly looking up at his butler who had his ruby eyes fixed on Ciel's.

"This, Young Master, is the point of the lesson." Sebastian softly smiled.

He began to move in and out.

"Th-this lesson, Sebastian,... I-I- Ah- think I... want to do it more often." Ciel blushed and looked away as he spoke, embarrassed by those ridiculous words that he hadn't permitted to leave his mouth.

Sebastian smiled and kissed the boy's lips still pushing himself in and out. "I see. I will be sure to give you some extra lessons from now on."

Ciel let out a moan and Sebastian wanted to hear more so he went deeper inside his master by pulling the boy's slender legs upwards. Ciel bit his lips to hold back a cry of pleasure. Sebastian may have wanted to hear those lewd cries but Ciel sure didn't.

"Young master, I have request of you now."

Ciel, lost in a cloud of bliss, was barely able to reply. "W-what is it?"

"I need you to say my name... please."

Ciel obeyed as a certain spot was hit inside of him. "S-Sebastian!" He called out erotically.

Sebastian's eyes changed somehow. They looked... darker in a way. He was now going in and out twice as fast and twice as hard. Hot tears ran down Ciel's face but he didn't complain.

"Ah! I-I never thought school could be so... enjoyable!" the earl laughed out. Sebastian just blamed his out of character statement on the moment.

"I am assuming you are about ready?" Sebastian questioned between heavy pants. Ciel squeezed his eyes even tighter and moaned loudly as he released onto Sebastian and himself. A few seconds later Sebastian, too, came inside his new lover.

Both panting, Sebastian pulled out. "There, Young Master. The lesson has finished." He bent down and sweetly placed a kiss on Ciel's forehead.

OOO

After Sebastian had bathed his master and cleaned himself up it was already time for bed. The young child sat in bed and didn't say a word as he pulled on Sebastian's arm for him to lay down with him. Sebastian smiled and climbed in. Ciel cuddled up to Sebastian and the older man pulled Ciel close.

"Now, Young Master... what did you learn from my lesson today?" he asked.

Ciel wore his own clever smirk and put his nose on Sebastian's. "I learned to read the first time you ask."

* * *

Wow, my first smut... I sort of feel guilty. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed anyway! -waves- =w=

By the way, Ciel and Sebastian want you to review please! :D

**Edit: **Duuuude, this was so frickin crappy before I fixed it up. xD I'm sorry you guys had to read that. ;w; I hope you enjoyed this fixed up version much more~! :3


End file.
